A Bluetooth headset is an apparatus for wireless communication within a short distance from ten to one hundred meters without being limited to any transmission direction or interrupted by any obstacle.
When a driver puts the wireless Bluetooth headset on one ear during driving, the ear with the Bluetooth headset would usually become very uncomfortable after a prolonged time. It is therefore desirable to develop a Bluetooth handsfree apparatus for use on a vehicle, so that a user may be comfortably on a mobile phone without the need of holding the phone or putting on the wireless Bluetooth headset. Currently, a consumer has to separately purchase a Bluetooth headset and an in-car Bluetooth handsfree apparatus at a doubled expense. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a versatile in-car handsfree apparatus that enables a consumer to purchase only the Bluetooth apparatus to enjoy the convenience of Bluetooth headset and the in-car Bluetooth handsfree apparatus.